Sleeping Habits
by beingbored
Summary: Hisui has a few…interesting habits. His sleep habits are no different. Here is a quick one-shot about four of his awkward (and utterly adorable because how could Hisui be anything but), sleeping habits.


1\. Falling off the bed

There is a bet going around the ship as to why this actually happens. Most members believe it's because Hisui never really slept in a bed before and thus never really learned how to not roll off one in the middle of the night. Jean says that the kid probably plopped down in whatever pile of dirt or hay looked the most comfortable and slept that way. Wood mentions the fact that Hisui didn't have a bed with the governor.

Either way, it is an absolute headache to try and keep track of Hisui when he sleeps. As it stands, he falls off the bed at least once a night, more if he's restless or the boat is rocking more than usual. Sometimes, the crew is able to catch him before he falls. When Hisui's hunkered down a few hours before the rest of the crew, most are awake enough to recognize he's about to go over the edge and they act accordingly so that Hisui's head doesn't become acquainted with the ground. Dom's really worried about the possibility of a concussion so they try their best to prevent it.

Sometimes they're a little less good about catching the kid, especially in the dead of night. After most of the crew has gone to bed, with only one or two out on watch, Hisui will almost always hit the ground. The members who are used to waking up at the slightest disturbance because of life on the streets are normally the ones that pick Hisui back up. They tiredly tuck him into bed, pat his head, and then stumble back to their own hammocks, hoping that Hisui doesn't fall out again.

2\. He doesn't ever wake up. Ever.

Despite Hisui's uncanny ability to fall out of the bed every night without fail, he never seems to wake up because of it. In fact, once Hisui sleeps, he really sleeps. There is no force on Earth strong enough to pull Hisui from sleep once he decides to sleep. Ikuta more than proved this when he had to awkwardly carry Hisui back to the ship after the failed infiltration of the Governor's estate. At first, he thought Hisui wasn't waking up because Ikuta had accidently managed to hit his head on the corner of a wall. As it turns out, that was not the case. Hisui will continue to sleep for at least eight hours every night.

Furthermore, each time one of the crewmembers puts him back on the bed, Hisui just mumbles in his sleep and continues on as if he didn't just do a nosedive into the floor.

The only time Hisui woke up was because Jean kicked him out of the bed. To this day it has been noted as a freak accident, a miracle that will likely never happen again in our lifetime. In fact, some of the crewmembers refuse to believe it even happened, despite what Jean and Hisui both say.

Throughout Hisui's time on the ship he has been carried to bed by almost every crewmember, not once waking up for the process. (He was also dropped down the stairs at one point but Wood doesn't want to talk about it and glares at anyone who dares mentions the incident). It's pretty nice to see that Hisui trusts the crewmembers so much as to sleep so soundly around them. Though Dom maintains that Hisui just has a bad case of air-headedness and doesn't have a bone of self-preservation in his body.

3\. Anywhere is a bed for Hisui

The third habit that isn't as strange but a little adorable is Hisui's ability to fall asleep anywhere. Any. Where. It's not just spots in the sun that Hisui has been found napping in, it is literally anyplace at all. It doesn't even have to be a horizontal surface and the kid could fall asleep.

One time, Ikuta couldn't find Hisui at all, which is saying something considering the ship isn't that big and they were in the middle of the ocean. The crew desperately searched from top to bottom, trying to find the child. It was only when Jean heard some soft snores behind a pile of crates that Hisui was discovered. He was sitting upright; his head tilted back, a half-peeled potato and knife in his small hands. The knife was quickly removed from Hisui's grip (The kid was clumsy and a danger when he was conscious. Jean did not need him accidently impaling himself while he slept). And Hisui was carried off to a more suitable location.

Incidents such as this have happened several times since. Hisui had been found tangled up in ropes, sleeping in trees (that was fun trying to get him down), under beds (no one knows why), and on top of crates. Sometimes he wakes up on his own accord and continues the day as if nothing had happened. Sometimes he's left to sleep. And sometimes one of the crewmembers will carry him off to bed.

4\. Hisui is really just a clingy octopus

The final sleeping pattern that Hisui is well known for is his constant need to cuddle while sleeping. This is also deemed one of the most dangerous… for the crew. Hisui will latch onto any body during the night. It's like he can sense the presence of another human. And once he latches on, he doesn't let go until he rolls off the bed or wakes up.

Ikuta was actually the first one to realize that Hisui was an intense sleep cuddler. After managing to get him back to the ship, trying to avoid Dom's look of displeasure, and putting Hisui in the bed, Ikuta went to wake him up. Only, Hisui doesn't wake up (see habit #2). Deciding that Hisui and he would have to share a bed, Ikuta changed his clothes and hoped the kid wouldn't panic in the morning. What he didn't expect was to have a very bony human latch onto him like a barnacle. Hisui's arms secured themselves around Ikuta's torso and his legs wrapped around Ikuta's hips. This would have been a fine position to sleep in, a little uncomfortable but doable, had Hisui not been squeezing Ikuta with every ounce of strength he could muster. Ikuta could barely breath while Hisui seemed awfully determined to squeeze the life out of him. It was only after Hisui had rolled away that Ikuta managed to get a few hours of sleep.

Jean is the most used to this habit. He is used to having a rather lumpy Hisui-blanket draped over him throughout the night, clinging onto Jean's torso in various ways. Once he ever woke up to find Hisui wrapped around his left leg, no indication to how the kid got into that position though. He's so used to having Hisui attached to him during the night that when Hisui doesn't share a bed with him (usually because he's with Ikuta or has been kidnapped), Jean finds it incredibly difficult to fall asleep. Though, Hisui's sleep-cuddles have been rather deadly. The time he kicked Hisui out of the bed was because the kid seemed hell bent on strangling Jean in his sleep. Hisui's arms were wrapped so tightly around Jean's neck that he couldn't breath and had to take action. He may be unable to carry anything, but Hisui sure as hell can break out the upper body strength when he sleeps.

Yassen has also been on the receiving side of these "cuddles". He once took Jean's bed as payback for an argument, only to wake up with a Hisui-shaped octopus latching onto him in every way possible. Yassen tried to escape from the kid's grip, but Hisui only tightened and burrowed his head into Yassen's chest. He then spent the rest of the night enduring Jean's teasing as Hisui continued to sleep on, drooling on Yassen's chest and using him as a mattress and pillow

The best example of Hisui's sleep-cuddles is when Wood made the mistake of sitting on a crate Hisui happened to be napping on. Within seconds Hisui managed to drag himself over to Wood. He plopped his head in the man's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, not letting go for anything. Wood tried to maneuver Hisui so that he would be more comfortable. Only, Hisui wasn't having any of it. So Wood was forced to sit on an uncomfortable crate for the next two hours. The other members gave him sympathetic looks but could do nothing to help their friend. The only thing to do was to wait for Hisui to let go.

Though Hisui may have some awkward (awkwardly adorable) sleeping habits, the crew wouldn't have it any other way. There's something about carrying him to bed, or finding him in some hidden nook napping away that makes them feel less like pirates and more like a (very dysfunctional) family. Of course, the crew would like it if Hisui would quit trying to squeeze their insides out during their sleep. Honestly, for such a small child, he sure can cling like nobody's business.


End file.
